


Rebound

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Asphyxiation, Crying, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Sad Porn, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Seth's on the rebound after his boyfriend's death. Skwisgaar is looking to make Toki jealous.Sequel to both "man hands on misery to man" and "The Mordhaus DVD Shelf"





	Rebound

"Hey Tokis."

"Ja?"

Toki blinked, gripping Murderface's hand in his own. Skwisgaar wrinkled his nose. 

"I wanted you's to knows forst." He grinned as plausibly as he could, arm linked with Seth. "I gots myselfs a boyfriends." Toki cocked a brow, looking at Seth for a moment, who smiled awkwardly. "He's de loves a' my lifes. I's finally settlin's down wit' someones."

"Pshht. Sure you are." Murderface rolled his eyes. "You're scho bad at schettlin' down, you can't even live in the schame country for more than a year!"

"Moiderface. Shuts up."

"Skwisgaar!" Toki pouted. "Be nice to Moidaface."

"I don't gots to do nothin's." 

"You two are made for each other." Murderface smirked, his gap just barely visible between his dry lips. "C'mon, Toki, lesch go get schome fuckin' food." He tugged Toki away, who stared at Skwisgaar for a moment before turning his head. Skwisgaar stuck his tongue out.

"Fuckin's dildos." 

"...Well, I held up my end." Seth crossed his arms.

"Should we haves kisseds?"

"I-I mean." Pause. "If ya wanna? I ain't kissed in awhile..." 

"...Ja."

"Wanna fuck?"

"Ja, whatevers."

-

Laying flat on the bed, Seth pulled down his pants. His eyes were glassy and his hands were shaking. Skwisgaar stood above him, already down to his underpants. They were staring at one another. Like Skwisgaar had forgotten how to initiate sex. Seth's shoulders rolled back, freckles dancing through the air as he leaned against his hands. His face wasn't red, blood wasn't running to his crotch. That was fine. It was early.

"You t'ink Tokis can hears us?"

"Uh..." He shrugged. "I dunno."

"I hopes sos."

"...Yeh, wha'ever." Seth grunted. "Wan' me to suck your dick, or..."

"I guess."

"Show some fuckin' enthusiasm." Seth leaned in, tugging Skwisgaar's briefs down. His breath was hot and he knew this was it. This was love. Skwisgaar slowly hardened up beneath his shaking hands, his eyes tightly shut. Lolling his tongue out, he licked from the tip to the mound of blonde hair. "How much energy you got?"

"I could goes for a round or twos."

He grunted. Magnus used to be able to go for hours on a good day.

"Fair 'nough."

He grunted, cramming Skwisgaar's dick into his mouth. He tried to pull effort from deep within his belly, and ended up with nothing. It was lackluster at best. Regardless, Skwisgaar grew stiff under his shoddy work. 

"Skwisgaar."

"...Huh?"

"Wanna like, I dunno..." Seth shrugged. "Choke me out a li'l?" Skwisgaar cocked a brow. "C'mon. It'll be fun."

"You sures?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be askin'."

Skwisgaar reached down, slowly wrapping his hands around Seth's neck. "Tighter." Tighter he went. "More from th' sides." Skwisgaar did as he was told. Seth's face was turning red. "Tighter." And tighter again. He whined and closed his eyes. Imagine. Imagine. Goddamnit, he was so good at choking. His stomach turned and he felt lightheaded. Warm. Blood rushed to his crotch and his head and his hands were tingling, numb.

"You sure dis feels goods?"

"Yuh." He wheezed. He smiled. His eyes felt like they were fit to pop from the sockets. He slobbered and spat, hands shaking around Skwisgaar's shaft, he could see blots and blotches of darkness in his twitching eyes. "Fuck."

"You wants me to fucks you?"

"Uh-huh."

He was pressed against the mattress, trachea pushed deep against Skwisgaar's thumbs. The strangling truly began to hurt. "From the sides! The sides!" Skwisgaar quietly apologized. The good feelings were back. There was a slick feeling against his butt. He wasn't looking. He felt the push. It was painful, and then it wasn't. His heart was beating. His nerves felt tight. Like the key on the back of a wind-up doll. Pulling. Turning. Coiling. Creating shudders in his arms and legs.

"You feelin's okay?"

It was missing something.

"Hit me."

"...hah?"

"C'mon. Jackass."

"I don't knows if I's comfortables wif--"

"Hit. Me."

Skwisgaar's hand was shaking. It dove into Seth's face, not nearly as hard as he would've liked. "Come on." Another. Slightly harder. There was a pounding deep inside him. Bruises blossoming forth like roses in his skin, his heart pounding.

It felt good.

It felt bad.

He was confused and he was swollen and his chest hurt. The bruises were purple and red, burrowing deep into his muscles. It wasn't right. Something was wrong, something was missing and it felt all fucked up and confusing and he hated it. He whined and he shuddered and he groaned and he muttered. "Hit me as hard as you can." Instead of hitting him, Skwisgaar slowed down, almost too much. He was being gentle. Gentle?! They hadn't even spoken a safeword between one another. "The fuck're you doin'?!"

"You's cryin's."

"Who cares?!"

"I does."

"Stupid..." He shoved Skwisgaar, tugging a blanket over his nethers. "Magnus would'a done it."

"Well I amn'ts Magnus."

"Yeah, you're a sex gahd and y'can't even do, uh, half as good."

"Yes I coulds."

"Don't gimme that."

"I don't haves to fucks you, I don'ts- I don'ts even needs to spends dis much times wit' you!"

"Then don't!"

"I's only usin's you to get Tokis to likes me!"

"He's not gonna!"

"Fucks you!" Skwisgaar pointed a finger. "At least I amn'ts into dead psychopaths!"

Seth threw a book at Skwisgaar's head. Skwisgaar left as soon as Seth reached for Merriam Webster's Dictionary. The door slammed shut and suddenly the whole room felt emptier. Seth whined, sinking into the mattress and crawling under the sheets. Nobody was good enough. 

Dammit.

Or maybe he wasn't good enough?

Fucking... dammit!

He buried himself in his sheets, contemplating the universe. Magnus would've choked him. He knew Seth loved it. They made sure to do it safely and to do it properly. Magnus slowly learned aftercare. They hugged and kissed. All that crap. Dumb. Stupid. Crap. Dammit, he was fine. He was fine! His hands clutched a pillow and he whined. Missing his touch. The way his long fingers drew across his back and hips. 

God.

(He was a bad person though. A bad bad person. And yet somehow all that bad just passed Seth by like the wind, and he was never hurt or anything. Somehow it all passed him by. All he had was good memories. Damn fucking stupid good memories. Maybe they were fake. Fabricated. He was acting. A game. A piece of entertainment. And yet, it felt sincere. There was a spiraling swirling sensation in his brain and he felt sick and stupid. The universe is a lie. All of your experiences were a fallacy. Your mother never loved you, your boyfriend was a sociopath, you married for money and get paid to sit in the middle of Australia doing nothing. And yet you are lucky. You are lucky to be alive, especially since you do not deserve it. "Sorry" he used to say, "I rented a movie" he said, "I rented 'Ex-Drummer'" he said, "No hard feelings, right?")

Seth woke up and ran out of bed.

His body and his organs and his skin were all turning against him, his immune system was clearing him away like a disease. He tasted bile in the back of his mouth, tears welling in his swollen eyes. It was sick. He hated himself. (Had he always?) Not even making it to the bathroom, half-finished unidentifiable goop fell on the floor from his lips. In the dark, he could hardly even see it. Another one, spewing from his mouth. He felt heavy.

His eyes were heavy. His arms were heavy. His heart was heavy.

"Dood. Y'alright?"

It was distant. Hazy. Seth's cheek met the floor. He wanted to lie down and disappear. "Sounded like ya puked on th' floor, my dude."

"Pickles." He choked. And swallowed down all that pukey spittle in his throat. "I did, yeh."

"You been drinkin'?"

"A little."

"You need help?"

"...A li'l."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I miss 'im."

Pickles sighed, patting his back. God, what a pal. Seth could bet all his money that Pickles was just dealing with him. Dammit, he was a mess, why did he feel like such a mess all the goddamn time?! His legs were shaking and he stood. He felt terrible. Awful. Gross. His nose was running. "I'm goin' back to bed."

"Uh, I have pills if y'need any."

"No, 's fine."

This was what he deserved for having sex on the rebound.


End file.
